


All in a Days Work

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, God Complex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Higgs has a short break, decides to use it to fantasize about what he would do to some of his 'enemys'.Contains refrences and implications to rape/forced oral sex.Spoiler free, no set timeline.
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	All in a Days Work

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic i found in my drafts that i decided to complete. Higgs is a dirty little man.

Higgs sat back in his throne of rock, eyes partially lidded. His hood pulled up and legs kicked back as he listened to the air around him. Feeling the vibration and all. He touched his hand to his lip, still tasting sam. Still tasting fragile. He shivered slightly, eyes lowering to the partial mask held in his opposite hand.

He could breath in their scent as if it were still there. Take the scent over every gland and just settle it in. He felt something stir inside himself, feeling an all too familiar ache in his groin. One that made itself visible, pushing up at his fly and tenting his pants with eager excitement. He felt the start of a chuckle itch the back of his throat, but suppressed it to a simple rumble, rolling off his tongue and into the air. The taste of fragiles soft skin was fresh on his tongue- almost as if it were merely an hour ago. Sweet, salty with tears. The slightly metallic taste of blood lingering just on the edge. It made him throb, his free hand moving low to his belt line, running a hand along his gut and through to his inner thigh.

He made this time special- it wasn't like you could always just drop your pants and jerk off, especially now- what with the whole Death stranding thing… so he took his time when possible. Recalling every detail of a pleasurable experience. He hate to say it, but sex simply wasnt one of them. He hadn't before- never enough time. But he'd like to imagine what it felt like.

He groaned, his hand moving to gently squeeze at the bulge in his pants, head tilt slightly aside, a red blush creeping up his neck. 

He tasted Sam too. He was more rugged- mud and blood, cryobite, and the overwhelming tang of sweat. It was harsh on his sensitive taste buds, but gave him the harshest thrill out of everything he'd ever done. Higgs bit his lip as he pictured it- he had a hard time deciding who- maybe it was Sam. Bound in that stupid strand, on the floor. Himself kneeling over the porter, cock pressed against his cheek. Or maybe it was fragile, her delicate features flush red, her arms restrained behind her. Hand dug in her hair as he stroked himself off against her face with his free one. Fixating on her little mouth- most definitely scowling or pulling away.

He undid his zip, and freed himself into his hand- feeling pre drip down the folds of his gloves. He'd need to change and wash after this… he wrapped a hand around his shaft, thumb rolling over the tip, smearing pre down his shaft and along the base. He ditched his mask next to himself and used that hand to start massaging his balls. Higgs watched his movements with lidded eyes, chewing on his lower lip and taking the occasional sharp breath in.

"Ahhh fuck…" he let out an airy moan, sinking back more into his seat, starting to pump his length, the sound of his pleather gloves hitting skin starting up. 

He could see Sam on his knees now, bruised and cut up. Too tired to resist. Higgs cock buried in his mouth, no attempt to even bite down. Just letting the other start to fuck his throat. Higgs' hips pistoning into the porters face as he fucked till completion.

The hand at his testicals moved up, pushing under his shirt to feel at his chest- the taught muscles and scattered scars almost smooth under his glove. He caught one of his nipples between his fingers, rubbing and stimulating them as he jerked off. His breathing had become deeper, and sharper, his legs starting to shake a little. He bounced one leg up and down, almost habitually.

"Fuck…. Whos your god now…" higgs raised his hips, leaning far back into his seat, nearly to the point of laying down. He groaned louder, feeling his balls tighten as his load threatened to breach. Flashes of sam and fragile popped in and out of his mind, almost at lightning speed, followed by flashes of light as his climax began to build. He pushed his hips up more and opened his mouth in a silent moan, his body tightening and his cock throbbing as it mounted. He felt his eyes cross up as they rolled back, and his dick empty loads across his stomach and hand, shooting load after built up load until he felt dry, and tired. He panted, desperate to catch his breath as the feelings broke and oversensitivity began to settle. He lay there, staring up at the sky. His eyes adjusting to the light, and his blush fading.

He lifted his glove up to the sky, watching as his come dripped down its surface, rolling over his sleeves cuff and dropping off onto his chest.

He let his hand fall down to his side before closing his eyes and breathing out.

Time to get back to work….


End file.
